jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Giganotosaurus
Giganotosaurus is a genus of carcharodontosaurid dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous South America. A powerful carnivore and one of the largest known terrestrial predators, Giganotosaurus is unlocked by the Hammond Foundation for island operations in the Five Deaths upon completion of the Security Division's mission on Isla Pena. History While InGen was not known to have cloned Giganotosaurus for either Jurassic Park or Jurassic World, by 2012, the company had possession of the carnivore's genetic material. This was later used, along with the DNA of numerous other species, to create the genetically modified superpredator known as the Indominus rex, which was responsible for the destruction of Jurassic World in 2015.Jurassic World - Dinosaurs - Indominus Rex, http://www.jurassicworld.com/dinosaurs/indominus-rex/ Description |caption_align=center |image1 = GigaWetland.png |caption1 = WETLAND |image2 = GigaRainforest.png |caption2 = RAINFOREST |image3 = GigaTundra.png |caption3 = TUNDRA |image4 = GigaTaiga.png |caption4 = TAIGA |image5 = GigaArid.png |caption5 = ARID }}Giganotosaurus, pronounced "Ji-gah-note-oh-sore-us", is a large predatory dinosaur, one of the largest in the park, with a distinctive long sloping face. Behaviour Giganotosaurus is more tolerant of others of its own kind, and in contrast to Tyrannosaurus, will happily live in pairs. Like other giant carnivores, it's a powerful animal and needs strong fences to contain it. Paleontology Giganotosaurus was originally discovered in 1993 by an amateur paleontologist, Reuben Carolini. The discovery was officially recorded by paleontologist Rodolfo Coria in 1995. A team led by Coria and funded by American Paleontologist Don Lessem uncovered roughly seventy percent of the animal. It was soon declared the largest theropod ever discovered, rivalling Tyrannosaurus in size, though Spinosaurus, a slightly larger theropod would soon be discovered and re-examined in the following years. One of the largest terrestrial carnivorous dinosaurs ever discovered, Giganotosaurus is a member of the Carcharodontosauridae family, which evolved in the Late Jurassic and are related to genus such as Allosaurus. The family's earliest genus, Veterupristisaurus, evolved in Late Jurassic Tanzania and in the Early to Mid Cretaceous Carcharodontosaurids could be found in Africa, Asia, Europe, Asia and both North and South America. However, during the Late Cretaceous, they started dying out in Laurasia (the name for the ancient Northern Hemisphere), with the last Laurasian species, Shaochilong, being found in modern China. However, they thrived in the southern continents of Gondwana for a time, though little evidence of them is known by the Campanian stage of the Cretaceous, roughly 85 million years before present day. Other interesting species include the slightly smaller Carcharodontosaurus from northern Africa, the high-spine Acrocanthosaurus from North America, and the smaller, humpbacked Concavenator from Europe. Giganotosaurus lived alongside many species of titanosaur, including some of the largest dinosaurs ever discovered such as Andesaurus, medium-sized sauropods like Limaysaurus as well as numerous smaller dinosaur species. In packs they could possibly have taken down larger sauropods. The bite of Giganotosaurus was weaker than Tyrannosaurus and instead, it would have relied on its sharp, serrated teeth to inflict deep, bleeding wounds to weaken prey instead of utilizing brute strength to bite through thick armor. This is because the prey Giganotosaurus targeted often lacked armor, but were very robust and densely muscled, meaning a crushing bite force would be ineffective and instead, multiple bites would be employed to cause death by blood loss and shock. This is common in many carnosaurs, such as Allosaurus. It also differentiates them from the Coelurosaurian Tyrannosaurs. Trivia * Giganotosaurus was first confirmed on June 4th, 2018 in a brief still from a video. * The skull of the real world Giganotosaurus carolinii is 1.95-1.55 meters in length, longer than that of Tyrannosaurus rex. * Based on recent evidence, Giganotosaurus was possibly a pack hunter, and is frequently portrayed as such in popular media. It is hypothesized that carcharodontosaurids like Giganotosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, ''and Acrocanthosaurus'' were able to hunt sauropods. However, in Jurassic World Evolution, they are unable to do so. *Prior to Update 1.4, Giganotosaurus was significantly smaller than Tyrannosaurus. Giganotosaurus now matches the Tyrannosaurus ''at 13.5 meters long. '' *''Giganotosaurus'' was planned for Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, but was cut along with Camarasaurus, Einiosaurus, and Hadrosaurus. Gallery Giganotosaurus_vs_Spinosaurus.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2018.09.18_-_23.59.05.56.png GigaRoar.png Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2018.09.27 - 16.09.17.83.png Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2018.12.19 - 23.21.43.69.png Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2018.10.03 - 15.08.58.45.png Gigawarbear.jpg Gigasulukhai.jpg GİGAWIM.jpg J1JnG9T.png JWEGigaScaleUpdate.png|The scale of the Giganotosaurus dramatically increased in Update 1.4 References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Carcharodontosaurids Category:Carnivores Category:Isla Pena Unlock